PROJECT X Week Three
Alex Shelley vs Jack Gallagher ALEX SHELLEY VS JACK GALLAGHER INTERVIEW WITH ALEX SHELLEY: Interviewer: Alex, you and your partner Chris Sabin have been some of the pioneers of the X-Division. Do you think you can shift away from tag team mode and return to your X-Division style? Shelley: Of course I can. I don’t understand this one stigma about me, that just because Sabin is usually the guy lifting people up, that he’s stronger and better. Alex Shelley is just as good. And do you know what happens when I beat Jack Gallagher? I’m facing Chris Sabin next. This tournament was made for the Machine Guns, and believe it, one of us are winning. Yeah, I’m a part of the best tag team on this planet, but I’m also a proven singles guy. Maybe I’m not an eight time champ like Chris, but I’ve held the X-Division title before, and hell, I even beat Chris to win it. I’m winning PROJECT X, and I’m gonna do it all again. INTERVIEW WITH JACK GALLAGHER: Interviewer: Jack, you are considered to be one of the top rising stars of this company. Do you think you have what it takes to win PROJECT X? Gallagher: Well hello to you too, sir. Yes, I do believe I have what it takes. I was a short minute away from beating Tommy End for the OPW Championship, and had I, all the hype around him would be mine. Well, that’s no matter. I am a real fighter. I’m going to bring home the X-Division Championship to Chaos. It takes an extraordinary gentleman to make a great champion, and Jack Gallagher is just the guy to do it. Alex Shelley comes out first with the Chaos World Tag Team Championship to a huge pop. Jack Gallagher is out next to an even bigger reaction. The ref calls for the bell! Shelley tries to back Gallagher into the corner with kicks. Shelley puts him in a headlock and whips him into the corner then runs at him with jumping double knees but Gallagher hits him with a big boot. Gallagher controls the next few minutes with a grounded submission offense. Gallagher has Shelley on the ground and tries to lock in the seated Fujiwara armbar but Shelley reverses it into a roll up for a two count. Gallagher rolls back up and decks Shelley in the mouth with a hard elbow then drops him with a powerslam. Gallagher runs the ropes for an elbow drop but Shelley rolls away. Gallagher scurries up but Shelley drops him with a fisherman’s buster suplex. Gallagher starts to make his way up while Shelley rolls to the corner to pull himself up. Gallagher is on his hands and knees and Shelley runs for a superkick but Gallagher grabs the leg and drops Shelley into the crossface chickenwing! Shelley however fights out and stands up with Gallagher on his back before dropping him with the backpack stunner. Shelley kicks Gallagher on the side of the head then climbs to the top rope. Shelley hits a double diving footstomp for the three count. Cesaro vs Drew Gulak INTERVIEW WITH CESARO: Interviewer: Cesaro, many were surprised with your inclusion in this lower card tournament, considering the fact that you’re a two time champion, and the longest reigning Intercontinental Champion to date. What are your thoughts on being a part of PROJECT X? Cesaro: My partner and fellow tag team champion Bobby Roode was both United States and Tag Team Champion for a few days wasn’t he? I know I had that IC title for 165 days. All championships matter. The X-Division Championship will be another nice belt to wrap around my shoulder. You tell me who else has held three different championships here so far. Exactly. I’m going to be the first. PROJECT X is full of scrubs like my opponent Drew Gulak. Nobody is at my level. I’m going to bring that X-Division Championship to the Fourth Reich and our domination will spread even to the other shows. INTERVIEW WITH DREW GULAK: Interviewer: Drew, you might just be the hottest villain this company has right now. What implications does PROJECT X hold for your future? Gulak: I’m above this stupid division. I retired a living legend and they think I’m only at the X-Division level? Fuck this tournament. I’m not here for the title. I’m going to win this entire tournament and toss that worthless belt in the trash. You know what I have? The mask of Jushin Thunder Liger. That’s my trophy. Cesaro’s head is next. I’m going to destroy anyone I encounter in this tournament. This interview is stupid too. Now get out of my sight. Cesaro comes out first with the tag team championship to massive boos with some cheers in. Drew Gulak comes out next to nuclear heat, holding up the mask of Jushin Thunder Liger. The ref calls for the bell! Gulak and Cesaro chain wrestle for several minutes to start the match. Cesaro gains the early advantage with stiff uppercuts that send Gulak reeling. Cesaro sends Gulak out through the second rope but Gulak hangs on and springboards with a DDT that floors Cesaro. Gulak waits for Cesaro to get up and attempts the Gu-Lock but Cesaro counters and takes Gulak down with a series of suplexes. Cesaro attempts the sharpshooter but Gulak takes him down with a calf chop and locks in the ankle lock. Cesaro fights out of it but Gulak stomps him in the face and mounts him, unleashing many hard shots. Gulak continues to nail Cesaro with shot after shot. The referee tries to pull Gulak off but Gulak continues to beat down on Cesaro. The ref tries one more time to pull Gulak off but Gulak shoves the ref. The ref DQ’s Gulak. Gulak continues to beat down Cesaro then goes out of the ring, picks up Cesaro’s title, and spits on it before walking to the back. Kushida vs Cody Rhodes INTERVIEW WITH KUSHIDA Interviewer: Kushida, in recent times you've been absent from Uprising. Tonight, you make your return to the ring. Can we expect any ring rust from you? Kushida: No. Just because I haven't been on TV doesn't mean I stopped training. In fact, when I heard that I was in this tournament, my workout regime became even harder than it was before. I've been junior heavyweight champion in Japan and I won a tournament just like this last year. I've left my mark in Japan and tonight, I'll leave my mark here. INTERVIEW WITH CODY RHODES Interviewer: Cody, so far in your career you've been a part of war against HYDRA but tonight, you step into another battlefield. Can we get your thoughts on Kushida? Cody: He's just great. Talented, fast, strong, he's the whole package really. But he doesn't come from a wrestling family like I do. I don't mean to use my family name to get myself over but wrestling flows through my blood. It's what I've been doing since I was a kid and my experience alone will lead me to the X Division title. Kushida walks out first. He does his clock pose on the ramp and walks to the ring, high fiving the fans. Cody Rhodes comes out second to a bigger pop than Kushida's. Cody stays calm and focused as he walks to the ring. Cody goes for a lockup but Kushida breaks the collar and elbow tie up right away and kicks Rhodes' arm. Cody takes a step back but Kushida continues the attack with stiff kicks to the elbow joint. Rhodes retreats to the outside to take a breather but Kushida catches him off guard with a dropkick through the ropes. Kushida throws him back inside and applies a jumping armbar but Cody rolls through and pins him but Kushida kicks out at two. Cody springs for Disaster Kick but Kushida ducks and hits a superkick on Rhodes. Kushida goes for handspring back elbow but Cody catches him and hits a backbreaker. Cody grounds Kushida with Star Effect (sitout side slam) followed by knee drop for two count. Cody then applies a chinlock but Kushida forces his way out with elbows to the kidney. Cody goes for Alabama Slam but Kushida drops Cody down for victory roll. Cody kicks out at two. Kushida gets up moment before Cody and drops him with buzzsaw kick. Kushida hits a top rope moonsault for a near count. Kushida signals the end as he sends several strong kicks to Cody's arm before catching Cody with standing kimura lock. Cody manages to deadlift Kushida with one arm as he drops him with Muscle Buster for two count. Cody goes Cross Rhodes but Kushida gets out of it and hits Cody with a rolling elbow. Cody stumbles back but he manages to jump off the second rope for the Disaster Kick. Kushida stays on his feet using the ropes to rebound and punching Cody straight in the jaw with the wind-up punch. Kushida gets up first and applies the standing kimura again. Cody doesn't tap but falls on his knees instead. Cody gets a burst of energy and rises back up but Kushida elbows him in the head couple of times bringing him down to his knees before locking in the kimura again forcing Cody to tap out. Apollo Crews vs Cien Almas INTERVIEW WITH APOLLO CREWS Interviewer: Apollo, you are the #1 seed in this tourney. Do you feel any pressure? Apollo: See this shit eating grin on my face? That tells you the whole story. No, I don't feel any pressure. I am the #1 seed just like I was the first seed in my mom's stomach. And here am I, 29 years later, the greatest wrestler in all of RRW. Let me guess, you're gonna waste my time asking me about my opponent right? Let me put it this way. Until this morning, I didn't even know who I was facing. And then I see this Shadow guy or whatever. I think his name translates to one hundred. Anyways, all I know about him is that he lost some match, pussied out and took off his mask. And then he started talking about corruption and darkness and whatever else, well listen here shadow cat, you may be the darkness but I'm a ray of sunshine! INTERVIEW WITH ANDRADE CIEN ALMAS Interviewer: Andrade, Apollo Crews had some disrespectful comments about your career. Care to respond? Almas: I've heard every word that came from the mouth of that smug son of a bitch. Tonight, I'm gonna take those words and I'm gonna shove them down his throat. Apollo comes out first to massive boos. Apollo gets in the ring and mocks Almas much to crowd's displeasure. Almas comes out second, sprinting to the ring and immediately getting into a fight with Crews! Cien gets a minor advantage but Crews quickly shuts him down with a knee. Apollo picks him up in gorilla press position and drops him but Cien lands on his feet and hits a superkick sending Apollo to the outside. Cien immediately follows it up with tope con hilo right on top of Crews. Cien throws Crews back in and covers him but Apollo easily kicks out at two. Cien goes for an irish whip but Apollo counterwhips him instead. Apollo goes for an elbow but Cien ducks, rebounds off the ropes again and hits headscissors takedown. Apollo turns around and swings with a punch but Cien again ducks and hits a jumping hurricanrana for two count. Cien steps on the apron and springboards but Crews pulls the ropes from underneath him causing Cien to crash on the apron. Both men start to recover, Apollo gets up and hits a bicycle kick on Almas from falls from the apron into the barricade. Apollo then whips Cien in the barricade before throwing him back inside. Crews whips Almas off the ropes and hits a dropkick for two count. Crews continues the attack with a delayed vertical suplex, holding him in the air full a full minute but he brings him down and takes him down with an elbow shot as the fans continue to boo. Apollo continues to show off and goes for a moonsault but Almas gets the knees up and rolls Apollo up for two count. Almas creates separation with two clotheslines and then hits hammerlock DDT for two count. Cien whips him in the ropes and comes charging with mafia kick. Apollo slums to the mat as Cien runs from the opposite side with running double knees in the corner for another near count. Cien goes for Shadow Driver but Apollo backflips out of it and lifts Cien up for Spin Out Powerbomb. Apollo then hits 3 powerbombs in the row and gets the three count.